


边界瞭望站（下）

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 三角, 养父, 道具
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari





	边界瞭望站（下）

“ready……3，2，1”

训练室的钢板电路由近及远被黑暗吞没，漂浮着迷雾的危险星际空间层层展开，标着tian的小型机甲仅有一盏信号灯闪着红光。按照高天亮以往的习惯，至少在开始前调试一下机甲各项设备，现在却近乎呆滞地等待下一步任务指令发出。

驾驶舱内，高天亮的手指在指令板上轻微来回滑动，他咬着下嘴唇，空气从牙缝里一点一点灌进咽喉，放在椅子上的双腿夹紧了，插在肠道里的小玩具涂着润滑油，抵在正对前列腺的肠壁上，要命地振动着，嗡嗡的电流声在狭小的舱体里避无可避。热流不断地从下身的血管里涌上来，在海滩上被炽热阳光晒着挣扎求生的鱼不过如此，但挑战才刚刚开始。

“如果发情期你还能通过B级训练，我同意你去参加等级考试。”

温和无害的男人把偷跑出去还跟金泰相胡闹一上午的高天亮抱回基地，像往常一样摸着他柔软的头发，用着家长惯常的语气哄骗着，喂小孩喝一点蒸腾着热气的瘦肉粥。他已经退让到了边界，在近乎投降书一样的等级考试报名表上签了字，只是藏在大衣口袋里，拉上金属拉链，不肯坦然地交出去，非要再找个安心的借口。

“omega，jungle，太难了。经过的航线，全是未探索区，要呆在暗处，关注队友的动态，配合围剿，切入后方，突破侧翼。但——乱流中的磁场，会干扰通讯，sup有ad，失联的jungle只有自己。一旦发情期，无法联系到队友，暗星、伏击、碎砾、黑洞、裂隙，有太多杀死你的东西……如果你非要坚持，证明给我看，你可以。”

金韩泉坐在高天亮的床边，趁他的口腔被热粥占领了，絮絮叨叨地说着彼此心知肚明的艰难，手里的汤匙又舀起一勺，吹凉。 

经过一晚上的逃跑和早晨主动的做爱，高天亮累得不想反驳金韩泉，反正他已经准备同意了，不是吗？

面对就算生气也熬好了粥等他的男人，高天亮实在无法把少年的叛逆贯彻到底，显得自己的行为幼稚可笑。他接受了金韩泉的挑战，也是接受了对omega性别的挑战——如果发情期已经是他这一生中不能割弃的一部分，他要证明自己是身体的主人，而不是被信息素控制雌伏的野兽。

在合眼休息之前，高天亮充满了自信，他已经能勉强通过A级训练了，就算是发情期，B级大概也够不成威胁。

如果没有那个该死的按摩棒的话……

高天亮没有被金泰相标记，经过了一整天的修整，发情期在夜晚卷土重来。他有足够的睡眠和饱腹的热粥，全身的细胞精力充沛的地活动着，由里及表的神经跳动着微弱的电流，敏感地把任何触碰当做快感的起始点。动物的本能在迸发出来的清甜信息素里混水摸鱼，沿着上行传导束，一遍一遍地刺激他的大脑皮层传递信息——你渴望交配。

模拟训练室的门是金属的，冰冷的触感让高天亮的身体不由主地战栗。omega在本性上对强者有着臣服的天性，对任何暴力的高高在上的有着难以言喻的偏爱甚至崇敬。譬如早上被金泰相用枪抵着后脑口交，屈辱与强制让身体兴奋得几乎高潮。

低劣的欲望和性格的骄傲在同一条绳子两端拔河，高天亮就是悬在麻绳上摇摇欲坠的红绸，在两极之间来回摇晃，等待着力竭的一方举手投降。

推开门后的训练室，和往常几乎没有区别，如果不算放在指令台上的东西——连接着流苏一般蓬松的火红狐狸毛的按摩棒和甜橙味的润滑油。高天亮错愕了半秒钟，很快反应过来，啧，这就是金韩泉姗姗来迟的抗议吗？品味真是有够恶心的。

“给你加了一点难度。”

金韩泉的声音从墙上的音响里传来，语气里有一些微弱的羞赧，高天亮完全可以想象出来，坐在监控房间里的人是怎样红着耳尖，又故作镇定地说出这句话。

虽然虚长几岁，但在床事上金韩泉的骚话水平完全被高天亮碾压了，所以，年长的情人从来都是依靠身体力行，叫小孩再也说不出完整的话来。

高天亮干脆脱了碍事的紧身战斗裤，半躺在模拟训练室的皮椅上，把腿架两边的扶手，挤了润滑油的手指撑开后庭的褶皱扩张，液体闻起来像鲜嫩饱满的橘子，指尖掐着橘子皮都能沁出汁水。

他完全知道哪个角落有监视器，恶趣味地对着镜头，表情近乎挑衅般地嚣张，猫唇抿起惯常嘲讽人的笑容：“好看吗? 哥哥。就算是硬了，也得忍到我挑战完。”

麦克风没有开启，音响没有电磁波通过引起振动。但高天亮肯定监视室里必然是一连串的“西八”混在不明所以的外文中，和一双直勾勾的热切的眼睛，透过镜片、透过监视器的玻璃，看着他大胆的动作。被视奸的扭曲快感让omega发情时卑劣的身体起了反应，乳尖在紧身的战斗衣上顶出了圆润饱满的形状。

按摩器尺寸不小，高天亮合理怀疑金韩泉是以自己为标准选的。急切地想要开启挑战的高天亮对前戏毫无耐心，润滑油草草在肠道和按摩棒上涂抹一圈，塌下腰，抬高屁股，双手握着道具撑开褶往里塞，像手动的榨汁器捣入刚刚落蒂的橙子。

舒爽的感觉还没上来，被异物入侵的不适让高天亮皱起眉头，反射性收缩的平滑肌绞得太紧了，按摩棒刚刚进去一点，就几乎无法前进。他很少自己解决前戏，最近真是流年不利。

“别心急，放松点，像我做过的那样。” 金韩泉用低沉性感的声线引诱，不平稳的呼吸从音响一直传入高天亮的耳道，仿佛是咬他的耳垂说出来的。

他硬了，高天亮笃定地想着，继而努力回忆往日做爱时漫长又温柔的前戏。不得不说和年长的情人做爱还是有一点好处，除却第一次不熟悉的探索，在酒精的迷醉里横冲直撞，连接吻都能撞到牙齿，之后的床上，金韩泉根本没用过润滑油，靠着高天亮被迫喷涌出来的肠液就捅到了最深处。

高天亮松开一只手去揉捏着自己的臀瓣，身上仅有的几两软肉被羞耻地把玩，架在扶手上的脚趾舒服地蜷缩起来，开始发热地润滑油刺激着肠壁。高天亮仰起头喘息，修长的脖子弧线近乎完美，身体随着手上不断加重的力道微微颤抖，他进入状态了。

“摸摸大腿根，你喜欢的。” 

随着金韩泉指令式的语言和曲线波动的呼吸声，高天亮顺从地摸上了细瘦的大腿，沿着股薄肌从腘窝上行，手指像附加的点燃效果，细密的快感在分支众多的粗大股神经上跳跃，绕过耻骨，在脊椎中畅快通行。鼠蹊部至大腿内侧，皮肤又薄又敏感，修长的手指打着圈按压，爽得高天亮叫出声，分泌的肠液和橙子香味的润滑液顺利把按摩棒送了进去。

小孩对一切事物都适应得很快，刚刚才吃进去，就想进行下一步，只是他摸遍了也没有找到开关：“喂，这东西难道不能动吗？” 他大胆地跪在椅子上，扒着椅子背，对着监视器的镜头翘起屁股，甩了甩连接的狐狸尾巴。回过头的侧脸上细长的眼睛藏在镜片后面，真像只不谙世事又不知羞耻的小狐狸。

回答他的是按摩棒启动发出的嗡嗡声，开启速度之快，让高天亮完全确认了刚才的勾引是成功的。“啊——”，他的声音沾染上了情欲，失去了往日阴阳怪气时的轻飘，坠入人间的烟火味从汗湿的刘海上升腾。高天亮爽得塌下腰，坐在自己的脚踝上，随着震动的频率微微颤抖，脸埋在椅子里，细碎的闷哼从皮革的缝隙中传出来。

“是我控制的。你的训练正式开始了。” 金韩泉哑着嗓子，监视器里活色生香的画面看得他欲血贲张，他的小孩真是妖孽，但他没有忘记更重要的事情，顶住肆虐的性冲动，帮高天亮开启了B级训练模式。

“任务一：目前进入东二区交战，当前坐标（N191，E374），请在3分钟内抵达（S268，E103），保持谨慎，不要被虚空生物发现。”

tian号机甲在任务播报完的那一秒，打开了发动机，燃料安静地喷射，暗空里穿行的杀手进入迷雾重重的交战区。这条路线高天亮开过，他甚至闭起眼睛能够描绘富有特点的卫星地标，但出现虚空生物都是随机的，他需要足够快的反应速度才能依靠遮挡物避开探查。

机甲进入了层叠错落的陨石域，机身像高强度的过山车，从一个诡异的角度迅速调转到另一个，升空、俯冲、侧弯，按摩棒随之胡乱顶撞，失重时高天亮绷紧了臀部肌肉才能勉强夹住，抚慰空虚；落实时又重重地顶入深处，几乎要把连接的狐狸毛一起吞进去。

灭顶的快感一波又一波，按摩棒像是没有技巧、无法预测、不受控制的发情兽类，把高天亮折磨得汁水乱溅，流到皮椅的凹陷上，淫靡的气味混合在燃烧的机油中，与星际中瑰丽的危险双重刺激着男人野性的需求。

高天亮的手在颤抖，他快要握不稳方向杆了。肉体在欲望里尖叫着：不要抵抗了，放弃吧，享受快乐，没有人会责怪你。

不可能，高天亮用左手握住了右手腕，抓住方向杆的关节用力得近乎发白，整个人趴到指令台上，张口咬住了手背，痛感从发昏的头脑里破开了一道口子，尖锐的牙齿像挥舞的小刀，费力抵御着射过来的堕落快感。

“任务一完成。”

高天亮松了一口气，机甲从腾挪跌宕里安稳下来。看了一眼坐在屁股底下的东西，油亮的狐狸尾巴被粘稠的液体沾得有些湿，随着震动轻微摇晃，凌乱的火红皮毛展示着被凌辱后的异样美学——怪不得alpha都喜欢这种东西。

“任务二：配合mid，击杀苍蓝雕纹魔像（B级）。”

系统程序控制的mid相对于金泰相，算得上愚蠢。闪避攻击和配合队友时的操作像是零件卡机，略有延迟的老旧机器。高天亮吐槽着，将流弹控制系统连接到了脑部，激光束能量槽推到了预备状态，如果忽略了他搁在椅子上颤抖的双腿，当真像是自信满满、蓄势待发的年轻jungle。

“草你妈，金韩泉。你妈没了。” 高天亮屁股在皮椅的凹陷里摇晃，嘴里不停地问候着他年长的情人，把他祖宗都远古坟墓里挖出来辱骂。

刚刚适应了震动频率的按摩棒竟然还能进一步玩弄他，顶端镶嵌在橡胶里的钢珠随着任务二的发布同时启动，抵着致命的敏感点来回滑动，肠壁像被灵巧的舌头舔舐着。

高天亮无论如何扭动屁股都无法躲过，谄媚的软肉都牢牢夹着按摩棒，钢珠在敏感区域时而重重碾压，时而轻轻打圈，不知是金韩泉的控制，还是道具本身的设计。

肠液像取之不竭的活泉，滴滴答答流到钢板上，要不是高天亮知道指令台是密封的，他合理怀疑自己是因电线短路而任务失败的。

“宝贝，加油。” 金韩泉等高天亮高昂的骂声被急促的呼吸和细碎的呻吟取代，才打开麦克风，安抚的声音里带着微弱的笑意。

“任务二开始。” 冰冷的女声播报着下一个任务，对训练者的状况一无所知。

高天亮来不及细想，也没法再腾出一只手给他咬，猛吸了一口气，咬着后槽牙，在心里继续用最直接的粗口问候制造出这种性玩具的傻逼，声带的振动从口腔里传出去，却又是毫无内涵的黏腻淫叫。

B级任务的苍蓝雕文魔像相对削减了防御力和弱点面积，更容积命中。tian号机甲趴在围绕小行星运转的陨石上，遮盖踪迹，探测器传回的数据更新着和mid纠缠在一起的魔像实时坐标。

魔像幽蓝的能量中枢在五秒后和陨石近乎处在同一直线上，好机会，高天亮松开了固定在陨石上的锚点，激光射口抬起，瞄准。

他的手指摸在调节激光能量大小的手柄上——光滑粗大的金属柱状物——大概也会很爽吧……倒计时和黄色废料挤在智商超群的脑子里争夺地盘，手指来回摩挲的频率和钢珠保持同步，恍若此时把他玩到接近高潮的东西，是他的指尖。

屏幕上闪现了一丝蓝光——啊，开火。高天亮猛地拉下手柄，射出去的激光只是差了零点几秒，就丧失了最佳角度，打在了离中枢几公分的地方，炸飞了覆盖在魔像身上的岩块，很快就重新聚合了。

草！ 高天亮懊恼地立即将机身抬高，脱离了陨石，在他离开的瞬间，魔像的攻击立刻将之轰炸成渣。他在B级训练中很少这样失手，如果没有关于性爱的桃色幻想，他的倒计时可以精准到小数后两位。

“omega，jungle，太难了。” 高天亮有点理解了金韩泉所坚持的感叹， 与性别的劣根性对抗，本就是逆天而行。

“草你妈，来啊，刚正面，崽种。” 

高天亮被激起了血性，放弃了需要预热但更精准的激光， 打开了被他唾弃像个莽夫的连环扫射，每一发出去都会因强大的后坐力使机身震荡， 屏幕上的画面刚刚炸开的硝烟又接上下一发的闪光。

驾驶舱像暴风雨来临之际没有依靠的小破船，皮椅在海浪里颠簸，开足了马力将性玩具一下一下送到更深处。

鲜血从高天亮的下嘴唇咬破的伤口里流出来，淫靡、血腥、暴力，他死死盯着屏幕，最后一发的炸裂带着蓝色的碎片闪耀——中了。

“任务二完成。请训练者准备返航，当前坐标（S302，E115）。”

语音播报完毕的下一秒，还处于悬空状态的机甲，开始重重地下落，高天亮连忙打开最大功率的发动机，逃离引力。

猛然增大的压力牢牢地将高天亮顶在椅子里，支撑他的一口气松开，身体的本体感觉夺回了意识控制权，在安全回升的过程中他终于高潮了——绷直了腰肢，从大腿肌到脚趾不受控制地痉挛，盆底肌瑟缩着绞紧了按摩棒，喷涌出来的肠液和性器射出的白浊液体都落在火红的狐狸毛上，像地狱熔岩里开出的野百合，在无数污浊邪恶的幻象里看到了解脱。

高天亮在加热的营养液里像个鸵鸟一样趴在瓷砖上——在B级战斗训练里，在金韩泉的注视下，被一个性玩具玩弄到高潮，然后因为脚软被情人抱着走出训练室——真他妈丢人！

“报名表放在你房间了，下个月金泰相会带你去的。” 金韩泉从背后抱住了高天亮，没有强行把他的头掰过来，害羞的小孩真是太难得一见了。

“把你的网络通行密码给我。” 高天亮没骨头似的靠着金韩泉，浴池里的营养液快速修补着身体的能量损耗，连嘴唇咬破的伤口都愈合得完好。

“你要干什么？” 金韩泉楼上了高天亮的腰，池水不到80公分，坐下时刚刚没过胸口，温度维持在比体温稍高一点，很适合干一些事情。惩罚完又心疼小孩的金韩泉当然一切以高天亮的意愿为先。

“帮你给供货的人打个差评，操他妈，真是变态。” 高天亮反手圈住了金韩泉的脖子，懒洋洋地咒骂着帮凶，对实际购买并使用者纵容地视而不见。

“恩，我看你玩得……唔” 

气急败坏的小孩堵上了金韩泉正要说下去的嘴唇。金韩泉轻笑着回吻，勾上了小孩毫无章法的舌头，吮吸着刚刚长好新肉的下唇。

“痛不痛？” 金韩泉力道轻得像没长牙的婴儿，舔得高天亮甚至觉得有些痒。

“啧。要不你去试一试？” 高天亮忽然像想起什么似的，推开金韩泉，盯着他的眼睛，“这次训练是不是没关录像？”

“好像……是的，我错了，我忘了。” 金韩泉诚恳地眨了眨眼睛，一只手捂住了自己的嘴，装作惊讶的样子。

“操你妈。” 高天亮忍不住爆了粗口，完全不想有被迫回忆的机会，如果被金泰相发现，恶劣到极致的人指不定在他等级考试通过的时候，播放一段以示庆祝。

“哥哥~，删了嘛~” 高天亮搂上金韩泉的脖子，身体贴了上去，敏感的乳尖磨蹭着金韩泉的胸膛。他非常了解如何才能使金韩泉上套，必要的撒娇是获得利益的一种手段。

“你现在恢复力气了？你是不是觉得我的定力很好？”

高天亮敏锐地捕捉到了危险，他还没松开手，就被金韩泉压在了池壁上，后背的瓷砖比营养液的温度稍低一些，刺激得他找回了遗弃在训练室里的快感。更加急促一点的吻落到了他的唇上，舌头带着一点进攻的意味，像是确认了烹饪水平的食客，咬了一口鲜美的肉质后，迫不及待地把筷子换成勺子，狼吞虎咽。

金韩泉拉起高天亮细瘦的大腿，拖着他的屁股让他能环住自己的腰。高天亮顺从地扒着金韩泉的肩膀，微微侧过头去使坏地去咬金韩泉的耳朵。

“别闹，抱紧点，别摔下去。” 金韩泉把湿漉漉潮红的耳朵解放出来，小兽没轻没重的啃食让他更加急切地想解决忍了一晚上的欲望，性器迅速充血挺立起来，比按摩棒还要大一号的东西，面目狰狞。手指掰开了高天亮臀瓣探入，柔软的猩红肉洞轻易地吞下了金韩泉的一根手指，挤压着，吮吸着。

“哥哥，进来嘛，今天已经够了。” 高天亮细微喘息的声音暴露了主人的兴奋，他扭动着屁股，夹住了臀缝外坚挺的阴茎，细长的手指根本不能满足深沟中熊熊燃烧的性欲。完全是被开发后熟透了的样子，软塌塌的腰贴着金韩泉的下腹磨蹭，明显比营养液更粘稠的东西沾到金韩泉的耻毛上。

“西八，%&*#@%” 金韩泉骂了一句高天亮听不懂的东西，然后抱着高天亮的腰把他整个翻了过来。高天亮又恢复了最开始趴在池壁上的姿态，不同的是被人抬高了腿，大开叉着暴露后庭，然后炽热坚硬的性器顶入了松软肏开了的洞穴，像要把高天亮贯穿似的，狠狠用力插到最深处，退出一半又猛然捅入，大开大阖地加速起来堪比高级机甲的发动机。

“唔~好深” 高天亮脸贴着冰凉的瓷砖，身体却因为快感燃烧起来，营养液因为激烈的机械运动振荡起来，哗啦哗啦的水声把他的呻吟裁剪得破碎。细瘦的腰肢折形成奇怪又色情的弧度，一匹自由高傲的野马，被金韩泉的大手掐住驯服。

看不到骑在他身上的人的神情，失控感让高天亮兴奋极了，或许人都是矛盾的，一面对此天性唾弃不肯低头，一面又在性爱里展臂欢迎。又或许只是因为这个人是金韩泉呢？

高天亮这一天已经射了两次了，他没有什么可以交代的。激烈的抽插让眼前几乎出现信号不良时闪着黑点白丝的雪花屏，他感觉到金韩泉一边顶弄，一边吻着他的蝴蝶骨，沿着边缘到了后颈处的腺体。

在到达干性高潮的同时，高天亮的腺体被刺入了属于金韩泉的标记，他失了力道倒在池壁上喘息。但忍了一天的金韩泉还远远没有达到顶峰，把高天亮背抱起来，圈在怀里，胯部的肌肉继续节律性地收缩着。高天亮倚靠着他的肩膀，连骂人的力气都没有了，可怜兮兮地晃动着，整个人都像是被各种混合的液体浸透了，完全是一副被玩坏的样子。

“他睡了？” 金泰相看了看高天亮的报名表，同时签上了自己的名字。

“睡了，不小心做狠了。” 金韩泉挠了挠头，表情上显得有些不好意思，毕竟他很少把小孩欺负成这样，果然生气对一个人的影响还是巨大的，“啧，你说他为什么非要报jungle，今天模拟了发情热时的战斗训练，他把嘴唇咬得都是血。”

“发情热训练……你录像没有？” 金泰相上挑的眼睛饶有兴味地盯着眼前厚道的男人，原来如此，怪不得小孩累晕了，真是人不可貌相。

“没有。” 金韩泉摇了摇头，决定把备份的事情烂在心里，人总会不想分享的秘密。

“太可惜了。” 金泰相砸吧砸吧嘴，一脸不信的样子，不过他也懒得揭穿，随即换上了一幅嘲讽人的嘴脸，“他想考jungle的原因，你还不清楚？ 不如，摸一摸你腰上的疤好全了没有。”

金韩泉沉默了片刻，他的后腰上贯穿的疤还没有完全消退，当时的伤几乎把他斩成两半，凭着alpha顽强的恢复能力和其他队友的拼死相助才活下来。造成后果，正是他们上一代的jungle，金泰相曾经最信任的人，做出了系统数据提供的可行方案中最稳妥也是最无情的选择——放弃了和队伍脱节的TOP。后来，金泰相和那个人干了一架，两败俱伤，难分胜负。

“你还忘不掉他。” 金韩泉的语气平稳，不动声色地挑开了对面人腐烂的不肯愈合的伤疤，被提起了命悬一线的往事，也听不出怨怼，反而因小孩做出决定的缘由，温暖得像冬日时燃烧的壁炉。

“草，我不记得了。” 金泰相暴躁丢下一句话，揣着报名表，脚步生风地走了。

小孩睡得不太安稳，蹬开的被子一半落到了地上。金韩泉无奈地摇了摇头，拉起高天亮精巧的脚腕，把被子捡出来，重新盖好，又怜惜地理了理他吹干后乱翘的头发，在额头上落下一个炙热真诚的吻，“晚安。”


End file.
